Complicated
by Zero.Elektronik
Summary: My name is Craig Tucker. And well...it's complicated. Slash. Creek.


**Done for the 100 theme challenge.**

**Warning: Slash**

**

* * *

**My name is Craig Tucker. My best friend is Tweek Tweak. Ever since third grade, since our fight, he's been part of our gang. Our gang being myself, Clyde, Token and Jimmy, on occasions. But yeah, he's been part of our gang - I mean, the kid might be scrawny and a spazz, but he threw a good punch, we needed to make sure we got that before that fatass and his bitches did. There was a short time that Tweek was their best friend - when Kenny died - the fact he agreed to it pissed me off, but I let him straight back into the group once they cast him aside, got bored of him. Who could get bored of Tweek, really? He's so interesting to watch; the way he twitches nervously all the time, the way his hair's unbrushed and sticks up in various directions, the way his skin is so pale it's almost transparent - showing his bones underneath that skinny frame of his and the dark bags under his eyes from years of not sleeping properly, the way he has this cute nervous smile when he drinks from his thermos. Tweek, is one of the most interesting things in South Park. Sure, there's always weird shit going on in South Park, but I refuse to get caught up in it (usually. There was that one time, with the guinea pigs and Peru though…). I found myself on more than one occasion just watching Tweek. Not in a creepy way or anything, don't get me wrong, just observing him whilst we sat in the cafeteria during lunch or during lessons when he wouldn't be sitting next to me. I started to notice things like how he' gets more nervous and agitated in class if he's sitting next to Cartman, Kenny, or Wendy. I don't blame him though, they must be intimidating to the spazz. He's calmer next to Kyle, or Token - maybe because they are the smart kids. But he doesn't twitch as much when he sits with me.

I always walk him to school, and back home every day. He's so paranoid, it's ridiculous. Every four am I get a call talking about how his underwear is being stolen by gnomes. Of course, he's probably just really bad at remembering where he put it, and loses it all the time - but knowing that this is South Park, the kid probably really is telling the truth. Tweek doesn't lie, he'd feel too guilty about it and be terrified if someone found out he lied. So yeah, paranoid. I guess that's maybe why I feel like I have to protect him. Sure, he could throw a good punch back in third grade, but nowadays he'll get scared by a menacing glare. It's weird; I guess he must just be oblivious to my behaviour, or something. Now, I'm not a nice kid, never have been. I'm not nice to Tweek, either, but I'm nicer to him than anyone else, even Clyde and Token. Sometimes, when we're walking home the spazz will see something that terrifies, or imagine, or whatever, and grab my hand, clinging to it tightly, his twitches making my hand shake too. I don't let go though. I squeeze his hand back, reassuringly, and continue walking.

* * *

Tweek's addiction is coffee. His parents literally raised him on the stuff (being owners of a coffee shop), which really doesn't help his A.D.D. But he goes crazy without it. It's the only thing that can really calm him down, make him happy. I've even started carrying around spare change in case he runs out, and I have to buy him some more - If this was anyone else, I'd never think twice about parting with my cash (I made that mistake In fourth grade; investing one hundred dollars in a Peruvian flute band), but it isn't anyone else. It's Tweek. Hell, if I had to pick between my middle finger and Tweek? It'd be a tough choice, but I'd still choose that blond spazz. Because Tweek, Is my addiction. I can never stop myself from watching him, being amused in his paranoid antics, wanting to protect and look after him. He's the only person who would call me at four am, and I'd be at his house by four fifteen. He's the only person who I can stand being around - Clyde is constantly eating, and trying to get girls, and Token's too damn smart and talented for me to put up with. But there's something in the way that after you make Tweek a cup of coffee, ruffle his hair and put your arms around him, telling him _"I'll protect you from the gnomes, Tweek" _And the coy, unconventional smile that he gives in return that makes it all worth it.

Lastly, I have feelings for the spazz. But, I won't tell him this, god no. It'd kill him. I can see it - he'd yell about how it's too much pressure for him, and spontaneously combust, or something. I don't even know if the kid likes guys. I don't. I'm not some faggot. It's not men, it's him. It's…it's complicated. Tweek Tweak, who can't button his shirt up without his mom helping, who can't keep his coffee contained in his thermos and spills it over said unbuttoned shirt, who looks to me for help, for protection and friendship. My name is Craig Tucker, and I am in love with Tweek Tweak.


End file.
